Let Me Embrace You
by bbuingbbuingaegyo
Summary: Sehun yang ternyata hanyalah seorang half-blood, mempunyai masa lalu yang menyedihkan, ditambah lagi tak sengaja bertemu seorang namja dari masa lalu-nya yang merebut kebahagiannya dulu. apakah sehun akan membalas rasa dendamnya? atau mungkin jatuh dalam pesona namja itu seperti dulu? . TaoHun. fantasy. shou-Ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Embrace You**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**Huang ZiTao, Oh Sehun , etc**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**TaoHun**

**.**

**Warning : mereka milik tuhan, orangtuanya, dan fans.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Wuusshh~**

**Wuusshh~**

Tampak dua sosok mkahluk yang membelah hutan dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata. Mereka tidak sedang berlomba melainkan menghindari musuh. Satu di antaranya mulai merasa was was dan pasrah.

"ayo sebentar lagi, chagi. Kita pasti bisa" salah satunya memberi semangat.

"aku sudah tak kuat lagi"

"ck, ayo kita pasti bisa"

Dan mereka melanjutkan pelarian mereka dengan semangat yang hampir hilang. Mereka terus melesat tanpa tahu arah. Yang mereka lakukan hanya melindungi sang buah hati, satu satunya yang tersisa dari ras mereka. Mereka terus bergerak hingga tak terasa mereka tiba di tepi jurang yang curam dan dengan ombak laut yang ganas di bawahnya.

"b-bagaimana ini chagi?" sedangkan yang di Tanya masih berupaya memutar otak.

"Enta-…"

"well…well…well… apa kalian sudah menyerah?" suara yang tegas dan berat memotong pembicaraan mereka.

Sosok dua ini panik tetapi mampu menutupinya, agar nasib mereka mampu selamat.

"ck, apa yang kalian mau dari kami huh?! Tak puas kah kalian membunuh semua ras kami di sini?"

Sang penantang kini tertawa dengan kelompoknya.

"pfftt…hahahaha…kami puas? Tidak sebelum sang ketua vampire mati di tangan kami" smirk itu terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"dalam mimpimu hewan terkutuk!" Geraman marah terdengar dari ketua kelompok itu.

"ggrrhh~ well, terserah katamu yang pasti itu adalah kata kata penghinaanmu terhadap kami….bangsa serigala"

Di belakang ketua vampire tampak istrinya yang mulai khawatir dan mendekap erat sang buah hati. Ketua vampire itu memang sudah pasrah tetapi dia akan berusaha tetap melindungi keluarga kecilnya.

Sementara itu dibelakang kelompok serigala tampak seeorang anak dari ketua kelompok serigala yang sedang bertanya kepada ibunya.

"eomma, meleka yang di tepi julang itu siapa?" anak berusia lima tahun itu bertanya dengan suara khas anak kecil.

"itu mereka musuh bebuyutan kita… mereka yang waktu itu membuat keributan di desa kita"

"owh… belalti meleka jahat dong eomma?"

"iya… maka dari itu appamu sedang melawannya, kau mengerti kan tao?"

"ngg~ ne aku mengelti eomma"

"TAOO~~"

Belum sempat tao bertanya lagi kepada eommanya, appanya sudah memanggil namanya. Dan sesegera mungkin menuju ke tepat appanya di depan sana. Setibanya di sana tao kaget dan nafasnya tercekat bagaimana mungkin hanya di tinggalkan berbicara dengan eommanya keluarga vampire itu sudah… di tahan oleh anak buah appanya. Bahkan ketua vampire itu kini sudah ingin di penggal kepalanya dengan cakar yang panjang dan tajam.

"n-ne ada apa appa?" tao masih _shock_ dengan pemandangan di depannya .

"appa ingin kau membunuh anak vampire sialan itu"

"t-tapi…"

"anggap saja ini bentuk pelatihan mu di usia dini"

"n-ne" tao takut, Sangat malah. Dia hanya belum bisa membunuh seseorang meskipun itu adalah musuhnya sendiri. Tao terus berjalan dan dia tiba di dekat sang balita yang kira kira berusia dua tahun. Si balita sedang mengangis kejar karena tidakmerasakan pelukan ibunya . Dia sangat putih batin tao.

Ketika bayi itu di angkat tao manik mata sang balita tertuju pada tao. Tao-pun jadi salah tingkah dan sedikit mengayunkan pelukannya agar balita itu berhenti menangis. Ajaibnya balita itu behenti menangis dan memeluk erat tao seolah tao adalah ibunya.

"h-hey… apa kabar hehe" tao sedikit kaku berbicara dengan balita itu.

"k-ku-mohon…ugh jangan b-unuh an-anakku" di sbelah kiri tao tampak ibu si balita ini dengan keadaan yang menggenaskan. Nyaris mati pikir tao.

"a-aku~…"

"TAO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! CEPAT BUNUH ANAK ITU" bentak sang appa membuat tao tersentak.

"ku-ugh mo-hon…jan-gan… di-dia ha-harus te-tap hid-uhuk dup"

Tao bimbang bahkan kini matanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tao dapat melihat sang ketua vampire sudah tewas dengan kepalanya yang terpenggal dan tubuhnya kini sedang di bakar. Dia melihat beberapa kelompoknya yang sedang tertawa keras dan senang akan keberhasilannya.

Dan matanya jatuh lagi kepada ibu dari balita ini. Kini ibu itu sudah tewas dengan jantungnya yang tertancap benda lancip, tak puas akan hasilnya bahkan ada salah seorang anak buah appanya yang mulai merobek dadanya dan mencabut jantung itu.

Kini yang tersisa hanya anak ini, dan hey apa itu. Tao segera melihat kalung yang di pakai anak ini saat kalung itu berhasil tao lihat sepertinya kalung ini buatan ayahnya karena di sisinya terdapat ukiran yang aneh tapi unik dan tengahnya terdapat huruf yang membentuk kata _**oh sehun.**_ Tao rasa itu namanya, belum sempat ia memasukkan lagi kalung itu sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

.

"HEY… APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN BANGSA SIALAN" suara yang kencang itu membuatnya sangat kaget dan balita yang di genggamannya pun terlepas. Si balita terjatuh dan menangis kejar.

"awas kalian" geram ketua serigala dan meninggalkan tempat itu karena mereka membawa banyak sekali vampire. dan tao-pun di paksa pergi meninggalkan tempat dan… balita itu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian ada sepasang tangan yang mengangkat balita yang sedang menangis itu

"cup…cup..jangan menangis… aku eomma barumu ne…( dan mata itu jatuh ke kalung anak balita itu)…sehun" senyumnya tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

**OOooOO**

**.**

**.**

**15 Years Later…**

**.**

**.**

Brak…bruk…brak…bruk..

"aish… dimanaaaa! Aaaarrrggghhh…"

Brak…bruk…brak…bruk…

"ugh… kemana dasi itu… oh ayolah ini hari senin jangan sampai telat,sial"

Dan suara gaduh itu terus terdengar hingga lengkingan keras keluar dari kamar itu.

"EOMAAAAA… DIMANA DASIKU?"

Eomma yang sedang di dapur itu menjawabnya

"Ya mana eomma tau kan kau sendiri yang menyimpannya"

"ARRRRGGHHH…" teriakkan frustasi itu keluar.

#Sementara di bawah sana…

"kenapa dia eomma"

"biasalah kehilangan dasinya yah, seperti kau tak tahu sikap cerobohnya saja. kau mau roti?"

"ne…tentu saja"

Suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga itu terdengar sangat keras. Orang itu berjalan sambil menyimpulkan dasinya.

"eomma ingat kan aku untuk membersihakan pakaian di samping lemari kare-….na~

KAAAAUUUUUU!"

.

.

**Tbc Or End**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : wahahaha… akhirnya jadi juga setelah beberapa bulan pengen nulis ff ini tapi males banget bawaannya *maklum sibuk*. **

**Well, di sini belum terlalu nonjol konfliknya jadi maap deh kalo map juga kalo ada typo, gue hanya manusia biasa yang gak luput dari kesalahan #plak.**

**.**

**Oh iya kak Near nih yang gue ceritain… mau kasih saran? Ya gue atau ini absurd jangan kecewa deh yak -.-**

**.**

**So, ini mau lanjut atau enggak itu terserah Riders sekalian (emang ada yang mau baca ya? #pundung)**

**Dan yeah jangan jadi siders yak..**

**.**

**.**

**See you guys ~**

**De~**

**Review please… ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Embrace You**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**Huang ZiTao**

**Park Sehun *ganti marga***

**Park Chanyeol**

**Etc**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**TaoHun**

**.**

**Warning : mereka milik Tuhan, orang tuanya, dan fans.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"EOMAAAAA….DIMANA DASIKU?"

Seseorang yang di panggil eomma itu sedang berada di dapur lalu menjawab.

"yaa…mana eomma tau kan kau sendiri yang menyimpannya"

"ARRRGGHHH..." teriakkan frustasi itu keluar.

#Sementara di bawah sana…

"kenapa dia eomma"

"biasalah kehilangan dasinya. Yah, seperti kau tak tahu sikap cerobohnya saja. Kau mau roti?"

"ne…tentu saja"

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar sangat keras. Orang itu berjalan sambil menyimpulkan dasinya.

"eomma… ingat kan aku untuk membersihkan pakaian di samping lemari kare-….na~

KAAAUUUUU!"

.

.

**Chap 2**

.

.

"HUWAAHHH…. AKHIRNYA KAU PULANG!"

"hhh~ hyung tidak usah berlebihan. Kemarin aku hanya _Study Tour_ selama tiga hari" ucap sehun datar sambil memakan roti yang di beri eomma-nya tadi. Sementara orang yang merindukan sehun itu langsung murung,lalu berjalan cepat mendekati sehun. Sehun yang sudah hafal dengan kelakuan sang kakak itu, langsung menghindari kakaknya. Karena dari gerakannya, kakaknya itu ingin memeluknya.

Bukan maksud sehun membencinya tetapi ini hari senin, sehun dan chanyeol masih berstatuskan pelajar. Berlama lama dengan kakaknya akan memperlambatnya masuk ke sekolah nantinya.

"ayo hyung ini sudah hampir jam tujuh. Kita bisa terlambat"

chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju. Ketika sehun mengambil tasnya di kursi meja makan, chanyeol sedang berpamitan dengan eommanya. Sehun berjalan ke arah pintu mendahului chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat itu secepat kilat menghampiri sehun.

Tepat saat sehun ingi menyentuh kenop pintu sebuah tangan yang dingin menyentuh pundakknya. Sehun memutarkan kepalanya. Lalu memasang muka seolah bertanya kepada orang yang memegang pundaknya itu.

"tunggu aku hehe…" dan chanyeol memasang cengiran khas-nya. wajah sehun kembali datar, _Dasar_ batin sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini chanyeol dan sehun sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. letak sekolah mereka tidak terlalu jauh, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan ke sekolah. di perjalanan sehun tampak selalu mendahului chanyeol . chanyeol yang sudah tidak sabar dengan kelakuan sehun itu langsung menghadang jalan sehun.

"hei…tak bisakah kau berjalan secara perlahan? Cara berjalanmu yang seperti itu seperti _yeoja_ yang sedang ngambek" setelah itu chanyeol langsung tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

"hyung…, ini sudah hampir jam tujuh. Kita bisa terlambat" setelah itu sehun berjalan melewati chanyeol.

"ayolah hunnieee…. Santai saja kenapa, sedikit lagi juga sampai"

"bagi mu sedikit lagi hyung, bagi ku itu masih lumayan jauh! Kau sih bisa saja secepat kilat sampai sana. Kau kan—" sehun langsung menutup rapat mulutnya setelah tanpa sadar kata apa yang akan di ucapkannya. _Untung tidak terucap_ batin sehun.

"maksud mu… hanya karena aku _vampire_? Hahahaha"

Sehun makin mempercepat jalannya. _Dasar hyung idiot_! Monolog sehun. Sehun hanya tak habis pikir dengan hyungnya itu, hyungnya itu sudah mengungkapkan identitas aslinya secara langsung di hadapan publik! Gila memang hyungnya itu.

Oh iya~ bicara soal identitas asli sehun jadi teringat tentang identitas dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Sehun memang di besarkan oleh keluarga _vampire. _Bahkan sehun juga mempunyai taring dan kuku yang panjang ketika ia berubah jadi _vampire_.

Tetapi sepertinya dia sedikit berbeda. contohnya saat dia terjatuh menaiki sepeda dahulu, kaki dan tangannya mengeluarkan darah dan rasanya lumayan perih. Tetapi berbeda dari hyungnya yang bahkan jatuh dari lantai dua, dia masih baik baik saja tanpa ada luka sama sekali. Ketika bertanya 'kenapa?' kepada orang tuannya, mereka hanya tersenyum dan mengalihan pembicaraan.

Sehun hanya ingin tahu sebenarnya dia siapa. Atau sehun bukan—

BRRUUKKKK

Saat di persimpangan sehun terjatuh terduduk, dia merasa ada seseorang yang telah menabraknya inilah kecerobohan sehun yang suka memejamkan matanya ketika mempunyai masalah. Sehun berhenti merutuki kebodohannya ketika mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar di telinganya.

"apa kau baik baik saja?" namja itu mengulurkan tanganya bermaksud membantu sehun yang masih terjatuh dalam posisi terduduk. Sehun menerima uluran tangan orang itu. setelah sehun telah berdiri dengan sempurna lalu membersihkan celananya keduanya terdiam.

Keduanya masih terdiam sampai namja yang menabrak sehun berdehem dan memulai pembicaraan kecil dengan sehun.

"Ekhem…mmm…mianhae aku tadi tidak sengaja menabrak mu oke"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendongak menatap namja di depannya ini.

"Ne…, tak apa ini juga salah ku" keduanya kembali terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

_Sepertinya aku pernah melihat tatapan mata itu tapi dimana ya? _ Tanya sehun dalam hatinya. Sehun masih larut dengan pikirannya. Tanpa sadar namja itu menyodorkan tangannya kali ini bermaksud berkenalan dengan sehun.

"Aku Tao… siapa nama mu?" Sehun yang masih belum sadar itu hanya menganga dan menjawabnya dengan "hah?" . sungguh memalukan kau sehun.

"hahaha…. Oke, sekarang aku ulangi. Namaku Huang ZiTao, siapa namamu?" namja itu tersenyum kepada sehun. Setelah sadar dari lamunannya sehun membalas tangan namja itu.

"oh…. Aku—"

"YAK! KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN KU HAH?! Aku kan tadi sedang membeli permen, Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar. Dan HEY—SIAPA KAU? KAU APAKAN DONGSAENG KU!"

Belum sempat sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya hyungnya itu sudah berteriak dengan keras dan berkata yang tidak sopan, siapa tau namja ini lebih tua kan? . setelah menanyakan itu chanyeol langsung menatap tajam ke arah Tao, dan Tao menatap chanyeol tak kalah tajam.

"Hyung tidak usah berteriak, ini tempat umum ingat! Tadi aku terjatuh dan dia hanya menolongku. Jadi tidak usah berlebihan"

Merasakan hawa yang tidak enak sehun segera mengakhiri-nya. Sebisa mungkin bersikap sopan di depan namja ini.

"ayo…_hyung_ kita sudah terlambat. Dan maaf atas kelakuan hyungku,_annyeong_"

Sehun membungkuk hormat dan pergi sambil menarik kasar hyungnya itu.

_Baunya masih sama seperti dulu_ batin namja itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

.

.

.

Sesampainya sehun dan chanyeol di sekolah ternyata gerbangnya sudah tertutup. Mereka sudah memohon kepada penjaga sekolah tetapi tetap tidak di kabulkan. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian chanyeol memberi saran kepada sehun untuk pergi kebelakang sekolah.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melompati tembok belakang sekolah setinggi tiga meter setengah. Walau sangat tinggi tetapi mereka mampu melewatinya. Mereka kan anak dari keluarga _vampire. _Mereka menaiki tangga bersama tanpa bicara sama sekali, mereka terlalu larut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Di lantai dua mereka berpisah karena kelas chanyeol memang berada di lantai dua. Sementara sehun berada di lantai tiga.

Biasanya ketika berpisah chanyeol selalu berlebihan kali ini dia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Sehun merasa aneh dengan kakaknya tetapi Karena tidak terlalu perduli maka dia melanjutkan langkahnya. Menuju kelas X-2.

Pemandangan pertama yang sehun jumpai di dalam kelasnya adalah keributan seperti kelas pada umumnya. Beruntung kali ini sang _seongsanim_ tidak masuk karena sakit, setidaknya kali ini dia tidak akan di ceramahi. Sehun langsung menuju ke bangkunya yang terletak di nomor dua dari belakang, jumlah bangku perbarisnya ada lima. Sesampainya di bangku sehun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengerjakan tugas yang di tinggalkan oleh _seongsanim. _

.

.

.

TEEETTTTT…..TEEEETTTTT

Bel pulang telah berbunyi sehun tampak tergesa gesa memasukkan buku bukunya ke dalam tas. Sehun sungguh bersemangat karena hari ini dia ada janji dengan para sahabatnya. Sehun sedikit berlari di tangga hingga ke lantai satu.

Matanya memancar mencari sahabatnya itu di tengah ramainya siswa dan siswi yang sedang berjalan menuju rumah masing masing. Setelah di depan kelasnya tidak ketemu sehun memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekolahnya. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sahabatnya itu di taman depan sekolahnya. Sehun langsung berlari menuju ke tempat mereka. Sebelum berbicara sehun menarik nafasnya dalam dalam.

"hh~ mianhae hyung terlambat, ayo kita berangkat"

Sahabat sehun itu saling bertukar pandang sebelum salah satunya mengangkat suara.

"mian sehun…, kami tidak bisa aku ada kerja kelompok. Sementara luhan hyung harus les karena kau tau sendiri dia sudah kelas dua belas"

Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu wajah sehun langsung berubah menjadi suram. Oh ayolah… rencana ini sudah di impi impikan sehun sejak lama, apa iya harus di tunda lagi? . _selalu saja begini_ batin sehun.

"apa tidak bisa di tunda lagi baekhyun hyung, luhan hyung pleaseee" sehun menunjukkan jurus ter-imutnya tapi sayangnya tidak mempan. Poor sehun.

"maafkan kami sehunnie…. Mungkin tidak hari ini oke" kali ini luhan ikut turun bersuara. Sebenarnya luhan dan baekhyun juga tidak tega melihat sehun, tetapi mereka juga punya tugas yang tak bisa di tinggalkan. Jadi apa boleh buat.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya menutupi raut wajahnya yang sangat kecewa. Tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal sehun berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu.

_Kalau begitu aku akan membelinya sendiri_ sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"sehun!...apa kau marah?" luhan sedikit berteriak. Tidak ada jawaban dari sehun. Luhan dan baekhyun memutar otak, hanya ada satu cara menangani sehun yang sedang ngambek ini.

Luhan dan baekhyun langsung mengejar sehun, sebelum bocah itu pergi terlalu jauh.

"sehun…, kami akan mentraktir mu bubble tea selama dua minggu asalkan kau tidak marah kepada kami. Bagaimana?"

Sehun langsung mendongak dan tersenyum sangat sangat bahagia sampai sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

"U'um…" sehun langsung mengangguk mantap dan berjalan dengan hati yang berseri seri. Luhan dan baekhyun bernafas lega melihat sehun yang tidak jadi marah kepada mereka. Setelah itu sahabat sehun itu pergi menuju ke kesibukannya masing masing.

.

.

.

Di Toko Buku…

Sehun sedang memilih buku-buku yang akan dia beli di toko buku kali ini. Seharusnya dia bersama dengan luhan dan baekhyun tapi karena kesibukkan masing masing dia jadi di toko buku sendirian. Menyebalkan.

Ketika sehun sedang memilih buku tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata namja yang tadi pagi tak sengaja dia tabrak. Namja itu tersenyum kepada sehun, sehun yang sedang tidak dalam _mood_ itu langsung berpaling dan menuju meja kasir.

Setelah menyebutkan harga buku itu sehun mengambil dompetnya. Tidak ketemu, dia mengambil tas nya bermaksud mengambil dompetnya siapa tau ada di tasnya. Setelah bolak balik memeriksa tas dan almamaternya bahkan kantong hasilnya tetap nihil. Sepertinya dompetnya tertinggal dirumah. _Sial_ rutuk sehun.

"biar aku saja yang bayar" ucap seorang namja di sebelahnya. Sehun sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan namja ini.

"Terima kasih" ucap namja dan penjaga kasir itu bersamaan. Sehun hanya mendengus kesal, lalu mengambil kantong plastik yang berisi buku pilihannya itu.

Sehun dan namja itu –Tao- berjalan keluar bersamaan dari toko buku. Di perjalan mereka masih sama sama terdiam, hingga Tao membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"apa sudah tidak sakit?" sehun masih bungkam untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. dia di ajarkan untuk berhati hati kepada orang yang baru di kenal.

Seolah tau apa yang di pikirkan oleh namja di sampingnya ini Tao tertawa kecil. Lalu kembali berbicara.

"hahaha…tenang saja aku bukan orang jahat" sehun masih berjalan menghadap kedepan tanpa menengok sama sekali.

Oke, sekarang Tao menyerah dan kebetulan di depan sana adalah belokkan menuju rumahnya. Hingga dia berbicara.

"kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu 'Oh Sehun'"

Jantung sehun berdetak sangat cepat setelah mendengar kata terakhir dari namja tadi. Bahkan langkah sehun ikut terhenti.

"Apa maksudnya?" lirih sehun.

.

.

.

.

**TeBeCe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan Review~**

**CrazyUnni**** : **eaappss….si Tao yang jadi seme-nya kok ^^ . wahaha…. Iya yang kemaren itu gak tau kenapa pengen ngebut aja XD #plak. Sip… thanks udah mampir yaaa….

**Rainrhainyrianarhianie : **weehh….hahaha… iya sebenernya bikin ff gini Cuma iseng aja xD, kebetulan aktif nonton anime lagi jadi sedikit menyalurkan ide hehe. Kenapa langsung 15 tahun itu soalnya mau di cepetin aja, ff ini gak bakal banyak kok. Eaps… ini taohun. Yang make dasi udah ketahuan kan siapa kekeke. Sip….thanks udah mampir yaaaa….

**Xyln : **sip, ini udah lanjut…. Thanks udah mampir yaaa…

**Jung oh jung : **sip…sip… thakns udah mampir yaaa…

**Ms RH 09 : **yaaahh…. Ngg~ mungkin chap ini paham ya kak -.- . sip…. Thanks udah mampir ya kak…

**YoungChanBiased : **sip…. Ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks udah mampir yaaa…..

**Terkutuk : **weehhh… unik penname-nya gue suka xD. Sip, nihhhh udah lanjut . thanks udah mampir yaaa….

**myhunhanbaby **: sip…sip….ini lanjut kok. Thanks udah mampir yaaa….

.

.

**A/N : ada yang kelewat gak? Enggak kan? (semoga aja enggak ada). Aduh ya…. Gue ucapin terimakasih yang sebanyak banyaknya buat yang udah favo,follow, dan paling utama buat yang udah relain waktunya buat review . thanks ya guys tanpa kalian ff ini bukan apa apa #Slap.**

**nah kan…. Akhirnya chap dua udah jadi setelah ada banyak hal yang bikin gak sempet update. Yahhh… sebenernya pengen update pas si thehun ultah, tapiii…. Sayangnya gue ada acara jadi di cancel. Trus rencananya pengen minggu depannya ekh…. FlashDisk-nya kena virus tjobaa, padahal ff-nya udah kelar N ada tugas sekolah juga jadi semua file ilang T.T **

**sip…, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Yang penting ini udah jadi lagi hehe…**

**dan sorry ya kalo ceritanya makin aneh…, lagi pusing mikirin tugas sekolah nih. Harap maklum aja deh xD #plak.**

**sekali lagi Thanks yang udah mampir….**

**RnR lagi yaa…. xD **


End file.
